minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Notch-Herobrine War
The Notch-Herobrine War was a major war that expanded from many early mob wars into a galaxy-wide conflict over a period of 20 thousand years. History The First Mob War As time passed, Herobrine found himself to be immortal, and gained special abilities. He could take control of mobs at will, and used this ability to build a massive army numbering in the tens of thousands. Notch was forced to rally together hundreds of thousands of humans, and even create superhuman knights called "Legionary Knights". Herobrine was sent into the Void by Notch's mages, thus creating an era of peace and prosperity for humanity. Return of Herobrine Despite his banishment, Herobrine easily returned a few years later, when the Cult of Herobrine used their sorcery to resurrect their master, and sacrificed their own flesh to give him a physical form. Herobrine began to rally more mobs to his cause, without having to control them. Many human civilizations began to develop industrial tech, which began to harm the environment and drastically reduce the mob populations. Development of Tier 4 technology Eventually, the United Human Government began to use redstone in their machines, therefore reducing the pollution in Minecraftia's atmosphere. Because of this, mob populations could rise again, and began to ransack human military outposts. The United Human Government ordered the construction of spacecraft, which would allow them to reach distant planets in the solar system, including Mars, Venus, and the Jovian Moons. Herobrine's mobs were able to gain some of this technology, allowing the conflict to spread to some parts of the system. Spread to the Galaxy As the mob populations continued to rise on Minecraftia, the UHG ordered the planet's complete evacuation, therefore allowing the mobs to take it for themselves. The UHG created the redstone drive, which would allow for them to reach distant star systems in just mere days or even hours. This would help humanity to escape from the ever-multiplying mob armies. In 8439 AS, most of the UHG's extrasolar colonies violently broke away, in an event known as the Great Breakaway. One of these colonies, Hexis Prime, became the capital of the oppressive Minecraftian Confederacy. The all-villager terrorist group known as the United Villager Coalition were now able to flee the solar system and create their own small interstellar empire. Many of the rebellious colonies were reclaimed centuries later by a UHG force of over 10 million, including all 20 Space Marine chapters. Some time after the Forceful Crusade, a man named Severin Gion gave Herobrine blueprints for ships capable of slipspace travel. This allowed for Herobrine to create one large flagship, allowing him and at least 100 thousand mobs to escape the system. During humanity's era of galactic expansion, the 3 main factions had drastically diverged: the UHG was pro-civilian, and would mistreat military personnel and limit their power; the Confederacy was harsh and oppressive towards its citizens, and the wealthy would often, if not always, rule their worlds; and the UVC was very para-military and allowed their citizens little technology, with much of it reserved for military. In 10,000 AS, the mobs had conquered many worlds, and had soon discovered that humanity was not the only space-faring race in the galaxy. They took notice of multiple alien species, including the Sangheili, Tau, Protoss, and H'minesh species. Herobrine would bring about the ultimate extinction of the H'minesh Empire, once a shining beacon in the galaxy. During this time, at least 9 of the 20 Primarchs broke away from the UHG and sided with the Confederacy. 2 Primarchs, Icarion and Gwalchavad, disappeared during the rebellion. It is unknown what had happened to them, but they were never seen or heard from again. It is possible that they died during battle, or had also sided with the Confederacy and sent to some unknown location. In 12,000 AS, Herobrine turned his attention towards the Eldar, an ancient species that dominated thousands of worlds. Due to their numbers, Herobrine feared that they could easily destroy his armies, so he took them out first. He sent trillions of mobs to their colonized systems, killing trillions of Eldar literally overnight. The remaining Eldar were forced to leave their homeworlds in large spacecraft, known as Craftworlds. Founding of the Union In 15,482 AS, Notch could no longer tolerate the war or the division. He convinced the Citizens Council to negotiate with the other 2 human factions, but to no avail. He was forced to take matters into his own hands. He turned the UHG's citizens against their corrupt leaders and deposed them, thus taking command of humanity once again. He founded a new senate, with both a civilian branch and a military branch. Notch went to Hexis Prime a few days later, to negotiate with Confederate leader Darius Melson and Coalition leader Remus Stevenson. Notch provided terms that would benefit all 3 factions, and promised to provide a large supply of advanced technology for all who joined him. The 3 factions merged into the Minecraftian Union, a massive, pro-democracy faction that allowed its citizens to live freely while at the same time could raise a powerful army and fleet. The Latter Years of the War With the dissolution of the Confederacy, the 9 renegade Space Marine chapters and Primarchs were admitted back under Notch's command, including Horus' chapters. The Union would later send their army to Minecraftia, in order to reclaim it from billions of mobs, most of which were now leaderless and feral. The mission was a success, and Minecraftia soon became the capital of the Union. The Union would also form a massive alliance with many alien species. The Minecraftian Alliance would lay waste to hundreds of mob worlds across the galaxy. In 20,000 AS, the Alliance had finally cornered Herobrine's armies to the desolate world of Zylesh. Notch took 6 of his Primarchs on board, to encounter Herobrine one last time. Notch managed to destroy Herobrine, but lost Primarchs Konrad Kurze, Rogal Dorn, Ferrus Manus, Alpharius, Sanguinius, and Horus, with Omegon's fate still uncertain. Aftermath At the end of the war, the remnants of Herobrine's army were scattered across the galaxy, and most of them entered an enraged, feral state of mind. Some mob syndicates retained their wartime tech, though few displayed any sign of aggression towards the Alliance. It was after the war that Notch founded multiple new Space Marine chapters, and even had the remaining Primarchs placed in stasis until they were needed again. A few centuries after the war, one of the Covenant's species, the San'Shyuum, openly attacked a Union commerce vessel. This led to a few months of conflict between humanity and the San'Shyuum, until the Arbiter ordered the San'Shyuum to stand down. Notch met the Arbiter, who apologized for the San'Shyuum's ill behavior. Notch and the Arbiter signed a treaty that admitted the Covenant and all of its species into the Alliance. In 21,000 AS, the Creeper Empire declared war on much of the galaxy, starting a 200 year-long conflict known as the Imperial Inquisition, to finish what they originally started during the Notch-Herobrine War. Gallery Notch-Herobrine space war.jpg|The Union battlefleet engages Herobrine's flagship above Zylesh Category:Wars Category:Union Canon